DESCRIPTION: The stated purpose of this application is to bridge the UM biomedical research community to three of the TCCCs in Montana by developing a program that will introduce American Indian students and faculty at these three TCCCs to degree and career opportunities in biomedical sciences, and to facilitate entry of students into BS programs at UM. These goals will be accomplished by means of the following specific aims: 1) UM faculty will present programmatic information, seminars, lectures, and will participate in the implementation of specialized laboratories for courses at the TCCCs. This series of seminars and visitations will be designed primarily to familiarize American Indian students at the TCCCs with potential faculty mentors and research opportunities at UM. Twenty-six faculty have already committed to participate in the above visitations. 2) Students and faculty from the TCCCs will visit UM for an educational program that will introduce them to research facilities, research faculty mentors, American Indian support groups, and the general campus. Three students and one faculty from each TCCC will visit during the spring semester each year for two days. The first day will include a group tour of research laboratories with a brief presentation by each potential faculty mentor. Each student will then spend the afternoon with the faculty mentor of his or her choice, meeting with staff and other students and participating in an actual experiment. The day will end with a barbecue. During the second day, students will meet with representatives from admissions, financial aid, and American Indian support groups. Time will also be scheduled for each student to attend one or more classes of their choice. 3) Twelve students and faculty from the TCCCs will conduct a research project in the laboratory of a faculty mentor during the summer months. Students will be selected competitively to participate in a broad spectrum of laboratory methods and techniques. While learning these techniques, each student will be given an independent research project to be carried out under the supervision of their mentor. In addition to laboratory work, each student will attend meetings, seminars, etc.4) The above mentorships will be encouraged to continue when TCCC student participants transfer to UM.5) The Bridges Advisory and Steering Committee (BASC) will co- ordinate the implementation of an evaluation and assessment plan developed by Dr. James Walsh of the Psychology Department.